


stalker | stray boyz

by koalapilikseu (heybarackitsmejacques)



Series: Stray Boyz Madness [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 00 line - Freeform, 01 line, 96 line - Freeform, 97 line, 98 line, 99 line, M/M, Multi, Other, SO, You're Welcome, i wrote this instead of doing homework, possible other cameos, rip jeongin, rip sangyeon, stray boyz, the stray boyz texting fic no one asked for, this will be a whole mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybarackitsmejacques/pseuds/koalapilikseu
Summary: "i swear i'm not a stalker"tbz x skz text fic





	1. chat names

**Author's Note:**

> please enjoy reading!! this has literally no update schedule... i'm sorry

**Lee Sangyeon:** appa

**Kim Woojin:** wooj

**Jacob Bae:** angel

**Kim Younghoon:** tsundere

**Lee Jaehyun / Hyunjae:** hyunjae

**Bang Chan:** eomma

**Lee Juyeon:** dummy

**Kevin Moon:** keb

**Choi Chanhee / New:** genius

**Lee Minho / Lee Know:** snake

**Ji Changmin / Q:** q-tip

**Ju Haknyeon:** jeju boy

**Seo Changbin:** dark binnie

**Heo Hyunjoon / Hwall:** hyunJOON

**Hwang Hyunjin:** hyunJIN

**Kim Sunwoo:** seonoo

**Han Jisung / Han:** squirrel

**Felix Lee:** StUdEnT aThLeTe

**Kim Seungmin:** snail

**Eric Sohn:** sagittarius

**Yang Jeongin / I.N:** fox bb


	2. fish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jisung has a revelation

**_The Gang_** ™️  
_00:12_

 **squirrel:** what do you think fish dream about

 **eomma:** what?

 **appa:** go to sleep Jisung

 **seonoo:** no no let him speak

 **snail:** do you guys have to do this at midnight  
**snail:** we have school in the morning

 **tsundere:** i swear to god if you interrupt my beauty sleep one more time

 **squirrel:** gUyS iM sErIoUs

 **snail:** so am i

 **StUdEnT aThLeTe:** jisung are you all right

 **snake:** jisung are you drunk

 **squirrel:** n o

 **hyunjae:** that's exactly what a drunk person would say

 **seonoo:** shut up

 **hyunjae:** >:p

_Lee Jaehyun has logged off_

**seonoo:** you guys sungie had a good question

 **keb:** are you b o t h drunk???

 **appa:** KIM SUNWOO

 **seonoo:** who do you take me for

 **q-tip:** yeah sunwoo can be this weird all on his own!

 **seonoo:** yeah!  
**seonoo:** wait

 **dummy:** wHOS THE DUMB ONE NOW HUH

 **seonoo:** still you

 **dummy:** dammit

_Lee Juyeon has logged off_

**sagittarius:** lixxxxxxxxx

 **StUdEnT aThLeTe:** whatttttttttttttt

 **sagittarius:** come back :(((((  
**sagittarius:** i miss you :(((((((((((

 **StUdEnT aThLeTe:** i'll be right there <333

_Eric Sohn has logged off_

**snail:** disgusting

 **eomma:** be nice seungmin

 **snail:** no

 **appa:** it was worth a shot Chan

 **angel:** What are you guys doing awake right now??

 **squirrel:** whO SNITCHED

 **appa:** Jake what are you doing awake

 **angel:** Joonie texted me and told me you guys were keeping him awake!

 **appa:** eVERYONE TO BED NOW YOU MADE HYUNJOON SAD

 **StUdEnT aThLeTe:** and you say you don't have favourites

 **appa:** absolutely I do n o t

_Lee Sangyeon has logged off_

_Jacob Bae has logged off_

**StUdEnT aThLeTe:** o k a y

_Felix Lee has logged off_

**hyunJOON:** i want cuddles

 **keb:** on my way

_Heo Hyunjoon has logged off_

_Kevin Moon has logged off_

**tsundere:** whipped culture

 **seonoo:** you're no one to talk younghoon  
**seonoo:** i saw you and q the other day

 **tsundere:** night guys!

_Kim Younghoon has logged off_

**snake:** pfffffft

_Lee Minho has logged off_

**eomma:** you heard sangyeon it's time to sleep

 **squirrel:** HYPOCRITE

 **eomma:** be quiet

 **snail:** chan you can't ask the impossible

 **squirrel:** >:o

 **seonoo:** cute

 **squirrel:** i a m no t c u te

 **snail:** *barf*

_Kim Seungmin has logged off_

_Bang Chan has logged off_

**genius:** stfu and go to bed

 **q-tip:** yessir

_Choi Chanhee has logged off_

_Ji Changmin has logged off_

**seonoo:** *cough*


End file.
